With You
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven was stood up for a date.  Feeling more lonely than ever before, she runs.  Who is it that she'd run to on such a cold night? I'm terrible at summaries read and review.  RaexRed-X.   Songfic to 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne  ONESHOT


** A/N: Hey guys! A new songfic! I'm excited about this one! X is a tad less bastard-y but I tried. This is dedicated to my besties who I'm getting into this pairing!**  
**Dude Your awesome8**  
**And my wifey 4 lifey yamisangel101**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or I'm with You by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

I walk down the street looking out into the water as I near a bridge. He said 10:00pm. It's now 11:30 and I have officially been stood up. The rain is pouring down, hard. It's the only noise around me, the beating rain against the cold, unforgiving pavement. I can't hear it though, I'm listening but all I want to hear is your voice, your explanation. Anything. Maybe even the company of a stranger, just walking by, would comfort me. But I'm alone. I should've known you wouldn't come, why would you? I'm a half demon sorceress, it was only a matter of time before you realized I wasn't worth it. Thanks for not saying to my face though, I mean it's just great that I have to stand here alone and wait.

_I'm standing on a bridge _  
_I'm waiting in the dark _  
_I thought that you'd be here by now _  
_There's nothing but the rain _  
_No footsteps on the ground _  
_I'm listening but there's no sound _

I've convinced myself I'm content with this loneliness for a long while, but right now, I'd be happy to even hear Beast Boy's voice. I just wish someone would come get me, wrap their arms around me. I need someone to help me, and as much as I hate to say it, I feel cold and vulnerable. Anyone. Please? Where are my friends anyways? _"You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not."_ If he could see me now. I am alone. I always will be. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here alone right now. I let my tears fall down my face, one for every drop of rain. I hear footsteps and I turn, excited to maybe have company, maybe have you. There's a couple across the street, smiling, laughing, holding hands. It should be me, but I'm starting to think it never will be. So I run. I run away from all of it. Letting my feet pound against the street, water slashing up to chill my already cold and numb legs.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _  
_Won't somebody come take me home_  
_It's a damn cold night _  
_Trying to figure out this life _  
_Wont you take me by the hand _  
_Take me somewhere new _  
_I don't know who you are _  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place _  
_Searching for a face _  
_Is anybody here I know _

I run and run, but feel as if I'm going nowhere. I've come a long way, I'm already into the city. Everyone's around me, and I thought it'd be comforting. It's not and I have become self conscious. Everyone looking at me, the looks they give me aren't ones that'd give me a good feeling. They're not welcoming. They're cold, cruel, merciless. I run and push through the crowd. Everyone's a stranger, and a familiar face would be wonderful. I get into a kind of clear area, and as I go to push past some people, one person grabs me by my wrists. He looks at me, and in his deep green eyes, I see a concern. I haven't seen him before, he's just another stranger, but he's familiar. He's dangerous, but I feel safe. At that moment, all the rules of 'Stranger Danger' flee my cluttered mind.

_Cause nothing's going right _  
_And everything's a mess _  
_And no one likes to be alone _

I sob and cry, knowing it wouldn't matter to him, but there's nothing more I can do. I can't talk, can't breath. He pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Raven," he addresses me, "what's wrong? What happened?"

I look up at him, his warm body against my own cold one. Then, I didn't feel so alone anymore. The rest of the street didn't matter, it was just me and him now. The other noises drowned out. There wasn't anyone but us, and I didn't know what that meant until now. I could've asked him a simple question. 'Who are you?' or 'How do you know me?" but to be honest, it didn't matter who he was. He was here for me, no explanation needed. He's here, he's holding me, and he may even care.  
I answer him by hugging him tighter, letting my sobs quiet down. He rubs my back.

"It's okay, Sunshine. I'm here for you."  
I just look at him, _Sunshine._ It seems familiar, but I still just can't put my finger on it.

He looks down at me and lets me go. He takes off his jacket and slides it onto me.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick," He regards, pulling me to the side and lacing his fingers through mine. I let him lead me down the winding streets. I'm not sure where we're going, or who I'm with, but I'm going there with him. There's nothing more I could ask for. He pulls me into an apartment building, he hasn't said anything, and I shouldn't trust him, but right now, he's all that I have. My friends probably don't care, they didn't notice my absence, and I'm glad that, of all people, _he_ found me.

He brings me into an apartment. A nice one. Though my eyes are blurred with the tears and betrayal. He sits me down and goes to make coffee. He puts the coffee pot on then comes to sit next to me.

"Are you warm enough?" he asks. I nod, but he stands up and walks to another room, coming back with folded clothes in his hand. "No, you're all wet. Take some of my clothes, go change."  
I do as he says and go to his bathroom. When I come out I'm donned in a large tee-shirt and sweat pants. He smiles as I come back, and leads me back to the couch, throwing a blanket over me and handing me the mug.

"What are you doing, Rae? Why aren't you at the tower? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone on such a cold night."

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _  
_Won't somebody come take me home _  
_It's a damn cold night _  
_Trying to figure out this life _  
_Wont you take me by the hand _  
_take me somewhere new _  
_I don't know who you are _  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

I look at him and he smiles warmly. "Who are you?" I ask, finally being able to make some sense of this situation.

"A friend," he replies, "You can call me Jason."

"Why won't you tell me how I know you?"

"Because, I have you in my home. I'm closer to you than before, and I don't want you running off all alone again."

I smile at him, a small, unsure smile, but it's a smile. "I wouldn't even think of leaving you."

He cocks his head to the side, "You'd be surprised, Sunshine. So many questions from you, yet not one answer?"

"I had a date. I was stood up."

"Where are your friends? Bird Boy? R2D2? Cutie? Even the green one?"

I gape at him. "X."

"That'd be me."

At this point it doesn't really matter to me who this man is, thief or not. I'm in his apartment, in his clothes, on his couch, drinking his coffee. All that matters is that he's here for me. Where are my friends? Certainly not here, but I'm not alone. And I couldn't feel safer.

"They're not here. I'm with you."

He smirks. "As you should be, Princess. Are you going to need a place to stay?"

I don't. I can go back to the tower. But I'm not sure I want to. I nod. I just wish I knew why he wanted me here. I'm nothing. No good. If I was something that could be wanted, loved, if I was somebody… I would never have been alone.

_Oh why is everything so confusing _  
_Maybe I'm just out of my mind _  
_Yea yea yea _

He smiles at me, "You know, Sunshine, I've always admired you. The way you wear that mask of yours. The cold one. The façade you put on. I know your real feelings, your eyes are a dead give away."  
I stay quiet.

"You shouldn't be scared. You're not alone. I've been watching you all night. From the minute you left the tower, I've been with you. That dirt bag doesn't know what he's missing out on."

I smile, "Really?"

"Of course! God, Rae! You're beautiful, smart, talented, sexy… You know, if you weren't like this, I'd kiss you."

"Like what?" My eyebrows knit together.

"Vulnerable. I don't want you kissing me or doing anything you'd regret because you're upset. You need to be sure."

He took this moment to cross the room and sit next to me, taking the mug out of my hands and place it on the table.

"Playing the good guy, X?"

"That _and_ I know you can kick my ass in a split second."

"True, but I won't."

He smirks, "Bummer…"

He leans in, slightly hesitant, and presses his lips to mine. What started out as a sweet kiss turned into something more as he pulled me on top of him, whisking a tongue over my bottom lip, and nibbling it just a bit. I opened my mouth and he quickly invaded, touching his tongue to mine.

_Take me by the hand _  
_Take me somewhere new _  
_I don't know who you are _  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

The next morning I wake up, feeling slightly dazed, though not at all alone. A pair of muscular arms are around me, holding me close. I look at him, his green eyes searching my own purple ones deeply. I run a finger down his chest, tracing his six pack. He leans in and kisses my lips once more. My own bare chest heaving up and down with my breath.

"You heading back to the tower, Sunshine?"

"No, I'm with you."

_Take me by the hand _  
_Take me somewhere new _  
_I don't know who you are _  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_  
_I'm with you..._


End file.
